Doctor who: The way of the ninja
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: i dont own anything. paradox. this could never have happened. rose never went 2 paralel world on doomsday her and doc go 2 china were they meet an old friend and enemy.feats captain jack harkness, rose, 10th doctor
1. New years Nonsense

I dont own anything

A.N: At one points in this story I make up things about the doctors past none of this is true i just made it up for my story. I'd like to also say that the stuff I say about the doctor being in love with rose and admitting it to her is also made up as this fan fiction. I also like to thank mystic balck aka zoe for introducing me to fan fiction the first time i ever heard of it was when she was writing stalker in our exams revi lesson and i've been hooked ever scince. so thanks Zoe!

**_New year nonsense!_**

The Doctor flicked the switch to activate the _Tardis_. He was going to take Rose somewhere she would never have seen in her life. At that moment Rose walked in.

"So where are you taking me today then?" she asked.

"Ancient China!" the Doctor replied

"China" For once Rose wasn't impressed.

"Yeah" the Doctor told her "Think about it. Dragons, Ninjas and the great wall of China freshly made." The Doctor pulled his pleading face on, he knew it annoyed Rose and she would do almost anything just to stop it.

" Okay, okay" Rose gave in.

It was the same routine every week. Rose had even made a daily routine list, now, just 10 months after they had meet. Here it was:

1. Get up

2. Meet doctor for breakfast

3. Go on a travel in the _Tardis_

4. Save the world

5. Be back home in time for tea

6. Meet mum

The Doctor laughed when she showed him . "Hey! I thought you liked the daily routine!" he laughed.

" I do I think I just need a break from travelling the universe in a wood box!" mumbled Rose " Some people have families to see just to show that they have survived."

Rose saw the look on the Doctors face as she realised what she had just said.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

4oo years ago the Doctor had lost everything and everyone he loved in the dreadful time war. He no longer had a family to see .Rose was right most humans would get board with travelling in a wooden box for 10 months. But the _Tardis_ wasn't just a wooden box it was the last remaining time machine in the world and the Doctor wasn't a human either. He was a Time Lord! A two hearted alien was another way to put it or a troublesome young man.

" It's ok." said the Doctor" I've had worse said to me"

"Promise me no more slitheens or daleks or whatever else is out there won't come near me for… I don't know a month?" asked Rose

" I'm not promising but I will do my best. Hey with our luck there's probably ninja monkeys from the planet Bananatroplalis wait for us in China! joked the Doctor

"There are such things as ninja monkeys!" Rose seemed shocked by the idea of moneys yelling at her in Chinese and throwing bananas in her hair. Suddenly the _Tardis_ came to a holt. This was the part Rose loved the best. Stepping out into a new world. It was like stepping into a football pitch for the first time. You never know what to expect.

"Here we are," the Doctor announced "Ancient China, New years day, Hong Kong and for once I haven't the foggiest what year it is"

Rose laughed.

" Here, Doctor I bet you ten quid we see a dragon" she said

" That's a bet I won't take unless you mean a real one that is" said the Doctor

" Of course I mean a fake one you numpty" exclaimed Rose

"Shame" replied the Doctor "and here was me thinking that you weren't just another boring human who wants a boring life"

"Of course I don't want to be boring"

The city of Hong Kong was amazing. Fireworks were going off in the distance, cheers where coming from the streets near by and preparations for the celebrations that night were well under way.

" Ahh China what a place" said the Doctor as he breathed in the fresh air "look in the distance over there Rose can you see the builders and if I'm not mistaken that wall over there that they are on is the great wall!"

"yeah I'm so excite…." Rose stopped and turned around. A long stalk with a blue light on the end caught her attention.

" What's wrong?" asked the Doctor

" I thought I just saw a Dalek!" Rose whispered back

" No! That's nonsense we're in china not space!" protested the Doctor. Although there was a slight tremble in his voice as he said it.

**Like the it so far. please say you do. i'm new to fan fiction and i just want my storys to get better and better. so come on hit that lil blue button and gimme some advice.**


	2. Everything is not what it seems

"Everything is not what it seems"

"_**Everything is not what it seems"**_

Meanwhile, 1 mile away a man was working in his firework shop. He was called 'The master' as he was the best firework maker in all of china.

"Alright, hand it over" demanded a voice

"Who are you?" asked the master

"Me?" A man stepped out of the shadows "I'm torchwood"

-

-

-

"Ah look" exclaimed the doctor. "A firework maker's workshop! Let's go inside"

"Doctor wait," shouted Rose

"What?" asked the Doctor

"Forget it," said Rose

"Come on. Let's go!

-

-

-

"T…t…torchwood!" stuttered the firework maker "My masters warned me about you"

" Thought so" said the man "but cut the chit chat. Give it to me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" lied the master

"The jewel" shouted the stranger "Give me the god dammed jewel!

"Never!" The firework maker ran over ran over to the table and picked up 2 jian swords and through one across to the intruder.

"Fight me" demanded the Master "Kill me and you can have the jewel"

"I won't kill you" protested the man

"Then you will never get the jewel"

"Don't do this. You have no idea hoe important that jewel is. The more you protect it the more danger you'll be in later on!"

"1st touch then. I will not go down without a fight. Now pick up your sword."

"A bit old fashioned for me but never mind"

The doctor and Rose entered the shop as quietly as they could, so not to be spotted When suddenly 2 men appeared out of no where fighting with sword.

" What the…" exclaimed the Doctor. He looked at Rose. "That's not…?" But Rose could only nod her head.

" How did he get..?" asked a confused the Doctor

" I have no idea" answered Rose. The two of them just stood there watching the fight. After a minute or two the doctor came out of his trance on the battle and looked at Rose.

"JJAACCKK!" they both shouted. But their call was soon drowned out by the most terrible word that any person in the universe could possibly hear.

"EXTERMINATE!" That one word was followed by 2 ear piercing screams that had come from Captain Jack and the firework maker.

"No!" shouted the Doctor. But as he turned the corner all he could see was 2 men crumpled. No dalek. No nothing. Just the bodies of Captain Jack Harkness and the firework maker. All the doctor could hear was the soft sound of Rose crying over the loss of her friend. But the silence was soon broken by a strange groaning noise. Jack was alive.

"What happened to me?" he asked

"It's the daleks" answered the doctor. "they're back!"

"How is that possible?" Rose spoke for the first time. "I mean Jack killed them all."

"Well I think we can say everything is not what it seems today." mumbled the doctor "by the way Jack. How on earth did you get here?"

"I fixed the time watch that I got when I was a Time agent." Muttered the captain

"You what!"

"I fixed the watch okay!" shouted jack "I know you told me not to touch it ever again but I did alright and as we're telling the truth. I already knew that the daleks were here 'coz I brought 'em here! God I'm so stupid." Rose gasped.

"Yeah you are." The doctor looked angry. "You brought the daleks right into the centre of what is known to be at this moment the largest country in the entire world! Only an idiot like you could have done that! How'd it happen then"

"Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that" Jack gulped "It happened on satellite 5. When I realised you'd left me behind I got angry. Just as the _TARDIS_ was fading away I through my gun at it. I don't know what happened. It must have acted as some kind of rip engine 'coz the next thing I new the Daleks had faded away into nothing."

The doctor slide down the wall and sat on the floor. Flashbacks of his last encounter with the daleks played back in his mind. Satellite 5. The dalek emperor. How he'd nearly lost Rose but only just lived himself. Then his mind went back even further. Way, way back. 400 years ago to be exact. To the time war. Daleks everywhere. People dying all around. His family…his family. The doctor remembered how they died. It was the 1st time he'd thought about it in years. The Daleks captured them and held them prisoner. The doctor thought back to his father, one of the head masters at the academy, the school that time lords went to to determine how powerful they were. He'd died and the hands of a dalek called dalek sec, one of the dalek emperors imperial guards because he'd refused to join them and work in dalek harvest station. Satellite 5.

"It's ok at torchwood we've been…"Jack was cut off by the doctor

"Woah hold up there, Torchwood. You work for torchwood. After everything they did, all they stand for you decided to work for them. They tried to commit genocide. They tried to kill me. And Rose!"

"I know, I know. But trust me I changed it for the better. In your honour. But hey call me stupid but I've just noticed something. You've regenerated. "

"your fault"

"Ah. You should thank me. You look good. Handsome."

"Down Boy!" laughed Rose

"Don't change the subject Jack. Fine I accept you've changed Torchwood. But why earth did you think I'd be ok with you letting Daleks lose in the middle of china! You caused a rip in time, which by the way I'm also angry about. But that time watch. Grrrr!" The doctor cried out in despair. Jack had no idea of the consequences his actions would have.

"I'm sorry, okay. Sorry" said the captain. Rose walked over to Jack and hugged him. She remembered how'd she'd saved Jack's life that one time and he didn't even no it. Rose couldn't tell him it was her fault he couldn't die. It wasn't fair. Rose knew that when Jack got old and all his friends at torchwood were long dead he'd get angry and annoyed but most of all heartbroken that he could never be in the one place he loved the most. Up in space. Among the stars.

"Alright you can let go now," said Jack "your kinda suffocating me!"

"Sorry" apologized Rose " I was thinking."

"About how it's kinda your fault I can't die?" asked Jack Rose looked shocked. "yeah I know"

"How?" asked Rose

"Figured it out. No one. Well almost no one can survive a dalek blast. So when I woke up I knew you'd absorbed the time vortex so I would live. Thanks. And after that he wouldn't let you die so he absorbed it off you and that's why he regenerated."

"But how did you know it was me in the first place?"

"Well it was hardly gonna be him was it!" Jack pointed to the Doctor.

"Shut up and let's get moving" said the Doctor " we've got some daleks to find."

**Like the it so far. please say you do. i'm new to fan fiction and i just want my storys to get better and better. so come on hit that lil blue button and gimme some advice.**


	3. the skaronise emerald

The Skaronise Emerald

_**The Skaronise Emerald **_

The doctor and Captain Jack were standing by an old smelly fish market fiddling with the sonic screwdriver trying to track down the daleks. Earlier Jack and Rose took the body of the Master to a nearby graveyard and Rose then went to see if anyone knew anything about what had just happened.

"I wonder if they are selling sushi anywhere near here" said a hungry Jack

"That's Japan Jack not China. Now be quite I'm trying to concentrate." Snapped the Doctor

"Oh. You know it would be a lot quicker to track them if you let me use my…" started the captain

"No!" interrupted the doctor "you were never supposed to touch it" The doctor grabbed hold of Jacks wrist and pointed his screwdriver at the time-o-matic watch.

"Actually I was gonna say brain but that's… Hey!" Jack suddenly realised that the doctor was locking the time seal in his watch. Again. "My team worked hard to get that thing working again"

"Tough" was all the Doctor said

"What!" exclaimed Jack tapping at the watch "now it's not working at all." God I really do hate you sometimes!" At that point Rose walked over. She had a grim look on her face. Not the kind of look when you see something mildly disgusting, but the one where you feel numb in the head and you think you are just about to through up. Like when you just heard the most terrible news in the world.

"Was sup?" asked Jack

"You know that man that was killed earlier." said Rose " Well he's been the 3rd person to die in the past week!"

"So….?" Urged Jack

" They have all been firework makers and get this. They were all part of a small group called the human cult of skaro! Apparently their job was to protect a jewel but no one knew who for." Explained Rose. The Doctors face fell. Skaro was the name of the planet the daleks come from and on top of that the cult of skaro was a band of the only 4 remaining daleks in the universe. Those 4 included dalek sec.

"Not good" whispered the doctor

"What's not good?" asked Jack

"That jewel" the Doctor told them "was made by a Time lord during the Time war. It's the reason why the Daleks blew up Gallifry. Basically with the right amount of light it can blow up any dalek within 1 mile of the stone. It's called the Skaronise emerald 'coz it was taken from the heart of skaro."

"Well I'll just say this. With no disrespect to the time lords, whoever went and got this stone was pretty stupid. I mean what idiot in their right mind would go into the heart of skaro to steal this jewel when the daleks had the power to blow up Gallifry in a matter of seconds!" laughed Jack. But he soon stopped laughing when he realised the doctor was staring at him in a nasty way.

"Ah. It was you who got the stone wasn't it.

"Yeah" answered the doctor "and it's the reason why you're here isn't it. You found out about the jewel and thought you could use it to make things better again didn't you."

"Yep!" was all Jack could say

"Oh my God he's fit!" whispered Rose. The doctor and Jack turned around to see a handsome young man running towards them.

"Please" shouted the man "were you at the master's workshop earlier today?" He was called Sammeranta, Sammi for short. He was around 6ft with messy, black hair just like the Doctors and big brown eyes (like the doctors to). Sammi reminded Rose of the doctor just Chinese instead. But there was one other difference as well. Sammi was muscular. Very muscular .

"I saw him first." Whispered Rose to Jack

"You can have him" Jack whispered back "I've met better lookin' people."

"Fitter than him? I don't think so. Bet you ten quid he fancies me back"

"You're on!"

"Hi." Said Sammi "I'm Sammeranta Sinkong, Sammi for short."

"Hello" said the Doctor cheerily "I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rose." Jack coughed "Oh yeah. That things Jack"

"_Captain_ Jack!" corrected jack "and I'm a person not a thing thank you very much"

"Back to your question" said the Doctor "yeah we were with the master earlier. Why'd you ask?"

"He was my father. But before you say anything I hated the man. I ashamed to call him my father."

"Why?" asked Rose

"He was evil. He worked for a group of monsters. I saw them once. They were terrifying. They're called the Daleks I think."

The Doctor didn't know what to say. This young boy couldn't have been more than 19, the same as Rose. His father just died and he didn't care. Yeah he might have been an evil father but the doctor couldn't understand how anyone could be so cold hearted about something like that.

But something broke the doctor from his thoughts. A faint noise coming nearer and nearer. The sonic screwdriver was now bleeping like mad. The daleks were near.

"That's them. The daleks. Run!" shouted Sammi as the Daleks come into sight. But no one moved. "Didn't you hear me? These creatures are leathal! I said run!"

"No chance!" scoffed the doctor

"I'm staying" said Jack

"Okay. I'm going. Bye Jack"

"Oh come on. Let's go kick some dalek arse"

Sammi was stunned at the response. Everyone around was running an screaming from these horrible monsters coming their way and the doctor, the captain and their beautiful friend Rose wanted to kick them in something called an arse! He just didn't understand.

"Listen to me Sammi. You see those.." But the doctor was cut by Jacks sudden cry of "duck". All for people ducked to the floor just in time. The blast from the dalek skimmed right over their heads.

"Now we're even!" shouted Jack over the noise of another blast!

**Like the it so far. please say you do. i'm new to fan fiction and i just want my storys to get better and better. so come on hit that lil blue button and gimme some advice.**


	4. The hardest thing to say

The two Roses

_**The hardest thing to say.**_

All he knew was that he had to run. Run for his life.

"This is worse than torchwood!" thought Jack "but man did I miss this!"

The Doctor had instructed him to lure the daleks away from the town and towards the master's workshop. At first Jack didn't understand why but then he realised. Take the Daleks towards the workshop and you're taking them towards the emerald then BANG you've got dead dalek.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the emerald" The doctor's words rang clearly in Jack's head. "You touch it and you'll die. For good this time too!"

"Then why don't you go? Why send me?"

"I don't like you as much as I like everyone else. Including the boy"

"Gee. Thanks" Jack had replied sarcastically

5 minutes later and Jack was still running. He forgot to tell the doctor he didn't actually know where the workshop way but that didn't matter any more. The plan had worked. Daleks were firing all around him.

"But at least the others are safe" thought Jack "That's all that matters"

-

-

-

"Jack wait!" called a voice

"I'd thought you were staying behind with the doctor!"

"No." said Rose I took the right turning while you've been running in the wrong direction of 5 minutes or so."

"Ah"

"Yes. Ah. Come on it's just round the corner."

But as they started to walk Jack noticed something strange. Why were the daleks not attacking this area? They were attacking everywhere else; Hong Kong was practically in pieces. So why were there absolutely no daleks in sight? Then it twigged in Jack's mind. _The emerald. What else. We must be near it._

-

-

-

The Doctor was sat down in fear. He was supposed to be distracting the Daleks but he just couldn't move. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

"Doctor we must move." Sammi was shouting "The daleks are moving towards the workshop. We must warn Rose and Jack! Doctor"

He didn't reply. The doctor didn't know why but for some reason he was paralysed with fear. He'd faced the daleks so any times. So why now. Why had his mind chosen to fear the daleks now?

"Doctor!"

The Doctor shook his head and slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry. The last time I faced these daleks" The doctor shook his head "too many people. I can't let it happen again. Especially not to Rose. Not again."

He looked around. Everywhere the Doctor could see was filled with people running for life lives and screaming with terror. Tears stung the doctor's eyes as he imagined the horrible things that had happened over the years over the years just because he taken that stupid emerald. He hadn't the gut's to tell anyone that he didn't know how the emerald worked or that it had actually gone missing from the _TARDIS_ the day after he'd met Rose.

-

-

-

Jack looked Rose with wonder in his eyes. They'd left the workshop half an hour ago and gone right into the heart of the city to where they had first met Sammi. They could see al for daleks but none had come within 5 feet of them and when one dalek came of to Jack it backed off when Rose told it to get lost. Suddenly the doctor came sprinting over dodging laser blasts as they were fired.

"Hello" said the Doctor wearing that boyish grin that Rose loved so much. "Got something to tell you all. Rose, the day after I met you the emerald went missing from the _TARDIS_. There said it glad that's off my chest. Good good! Shall we go now? Yes let's." The Doctor turned to run but stopped when Rose coughed as if to say "look at me".

"You great big IDIOT!" shouted Jack "You know as well as I do that that stone is lethal. It could be anywhere by now."

"Calm down Jack" said Rose while trying to hold back some tears. " I'm sure the Doctor can explain how he managed to lose the only thing in the world that can help us survive."

The Doctor gazed at Rose with is big brown eyes. She was right without the stone thousands of people would die and it would be all his fault. Unless. Yes it could be. The doctor thought back to what his father had told him just before he died. _The stone will on day vanish from your sight but it will still be near you. In the safest place in the world. It will be in the heart of the one you love! _

The doctor tried to think. Who did he love? His friends? No it had to be deeper than that. Deep down the Doctor knew who he loved really but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. _To tell someone you love them. It's the hardest thing in the world._ He thought _but I've got to_.

"Rose" he said. "I've got something to tell you but it's hard to say so I'm gonna show you."

Straight away he grabbed hold of her and kissed her.

"I love you"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jack "didn't see that one coming!"

**Like the it so far. please say you do. i'm new to fan fiction and i just want my storys to get better and better. so come on hit that lil blue button and gimme some advice.**


	5. caught between 2 hearts

Caught between 2 hearts

_**Caught between 2 hearts**_

Rose was so confused. This couldn't be happening. Could it? The Doctor was the man of the dreams. Clever, funny, caring, protective, brave and good looking. Very, very good looking. So what was the problem? She loved him and now after that eventful moment she had found out that he loved her. Rose was just confused.

-

-

-

"Wow" said Jack "that went well."

"Just shut it jack"

The doctor was heart broken. He'd thought that Rose loved him as well. Had he just read her wrong. But one thing that he was not expecting was for Rose to turn on her hill and run a mile. Sammi had gone running after her to make sure that he was alright but Rose had lost him along the way.

"I'm just sayin' I thought always thought that most girls would be jumping for joy if you ever told them you loved them. Especially Rose."

"You read it too huh. Ever since I met Rose I always loved her." The doctor laughed "I even imagined how I would tell her."

"How was you gonna tell her? Coz' to be honest I never took you as a romantic."

"I was gonna say that between my two hearts 1 belong to my friends, my family, my planet and all the good people I have ever met. And the other…"the Doctor sighed "belong to Rose. You have no idea about how much I love her."

"You're right I don't but I do know this however much you love her double it and that's how much he loves you." The doctor just looked at jack with a slight smile "Oh yeah! I can be deep. But let me just say this. I'm a captain and to me you're the Colonel and I respect you. But I'll lose that respect if you treat me like dirt. And everyone knows a colonel is nothing without his troops. Do you get what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, you want me to stop being mad with you." Jack nodded and smiled at the doctor "Sorry. I guess I was just made about the fact that Rose nearly died and I just wanted someone to blame. She did it to save you so I blamed you."

" We good?" asked Jack

"Yeah" The Doctor gave Jack one of his cheesiest grins "We're good."

"Then let's go get you your girl!" Jack winked at the doctor and ran off at Olympic speed.

"Jack wait" the doctor shouted before setting off after him "I've got something to tell you"

Rose had been on her own for a while now. It was odd. Before, whenever she was sad or confused she'd turn to the Doctor for help. But she couldn't now. Earlier Sammi had caught up with her and Rose had poured her heart to him. But Sammi had been cruel and selfish and had decided to use that point to tell her that he had decided that they were to be married. With one quick slap Rose had given him her answer. Had he not heard a single thing she had just said. Rose loved the Doctor and no one else. Even her feelings for Mickey had gone now. How she longed or one of his great hugs at that point. And at that point. As if right on cue the doctor came speeding round a corner ,with the captain at his side, and pulled Rose tight to his chest.

"I love you too" Rose whispered just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

He just gazed at her with his big brown eyes.

"you're not like any old boring human Rose Tyler. Your something special"

Rose laughed softly and closed her eyes "I m only special. Because I met you. You've changed me. But for the better." Rose's suddenly eyes suddenly snapped open

"oh my god." She exclaimed "How's my mum gonna react"

The Doctor broke away as quick as he could. Almost as if he was nervous that the loud mouthed Jackie Tyler was watching their every move

"no!" the doctor shock his long bony finger at Rose "no, no, no, no. We're not telling her. She hates me and there for she'll kill me"

Rose opened her mouth to protest but jack butted in.

"Excuse me hate to break up the conversation, really it is quite interesting but 2 things. Number 1 has any one else noticed that Sammi is missing. You no. Chinese. Tall. Black hair. Looks a bit like you, doctor. And number 2" jack stepped to the side so the doctor and Rose could she behind him. There stood a dalek. But this dalek was a bit more than any normal dalek. It was black at that meant one thing. He was an imperial guard. 1 of 4. The most vicious kind of dalek you can get.

"help me" jack whispered in a small voice. But the Doctor couldn't move. He remembered his nightmare that he had had just after the time war had finish. That was the first and last time he had ever slept. And it was all because of the one face that haunted him and that face was back now. Staring at him through it's one eye. Dalek sec was back.

"Doctor" went the daleks robotic voice "you will come with me."

"No he won't" shouted Jack

Dalek Sec turned to face the captain.

"You will be quite" demanded the dalek

"Make me" answered Jack

"EXTERMINATE"

"Here we go again" muttered jack sarcastically.

A short blue laser beam was blasted out of the gun of dalek sec and plummeted straight into jacks chest. His entire body flashed blue and green. Rose screamed but knew that thanks to her, her friend would live. The Doctor stared at jack for a while waiting for some sort of sign from jack showing that he was alright. But there was nothing. No sign. No even the tiniest tweak. Had Dalek Sec become more powerful then the doctor remembered? Was he now powerful enough to kill someone who was supposed to be immortal? No. The doctor noticed a small movement in the captains hand. He looked as if he was trying to give a thumbs up without being noticed. Rose let out a sigh of relief. She had seen it to.

"I will go with you" said the doctor trying to sound sad "as long as you leave my friends alone."

"Daleks do not negotiate" said dalek sec with the same robotic voice, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Oh but you will. You tried to negotiate with my father before you killed him and your gonna negotiate with me now." The Doctor started to walk towards the dalek that had murdered his family so many years ago. "because if you don't I'll get angry and trust me you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

The dalek paused for a minute "We will accept your offer. Follow"

Dalek Sec started to hover away and the Doctor followed for a couple of metres before turning around to look at Rose.

"Get Jack to explain" he mouthed at her

Rose was puzzled Jack had been unconscious for half of this conversation how could he know what was going on.

Rose had waited 5 minutes after the Doctor had gone before waking Jack up. The captain had got so comfy on the floor that he had fallen asleep.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Rose whispered in Jack's ear.

"Go away" groaned Jack

Rose playfully kicked Jack's side. "In case you haven't noticed Jack you're lying in the middle of a road in China. The Doctor has just gone off with a dalek and your supposed to tell me what's going on."

Jack suddenly sat right up. "He went off with that dalek. Idiot."

"Well he's cleverer than you Mr I'll-do-what-I-want-coz-I-can-never-die. Now tell me what did the doctor want you to tell me"

Jack rose to his feet "Well it's a long story but here's it in a nut shell. For extra protection the emerald was put inside you by the _Tardis _and now Mr Romantic has to admit his feelings for you so the stone can be activated. But don't worry when it explodes you'll be fine. It's designed to only kill daleks."

Rose couldn't speak. She didn't know what she was the most confused about. The fact that she had a bomb inside her or the fact that the doctor had kinda forgot to mention it to her.

"Say something then" asked Jack "your not angry with me are you coz if you are you no what they say. Don't kill the post boy. No that's not right. Ah yes it's don't shoot the messenger. I think"

Jack was suddenly knocked backwards by saddened Rose's hug.

"it's okay" he started to stroke Rose's hair remembering how much she liked this. "Every little thing's gonna be alright" Jack frowned "Hang on a sec isn't that a song"

"Just promise me that the Doctor knows what he's doing Jack"

"I'm sorry" Jack held Rose even tighter "I can't"

The dalek base was right where the doctor expected it to be. Underneath the master's workshop. Although there had been 4 members of the human cult of skaro it was obvious that he was in charge hence his nickname the master. It was dark but the dim light coming from the eye stalk gave the Doctor a faint idea on where he was going. The walls around him were wet and black and smelt of smoke and fish. The Doctor felt a small family of rat's scurry past his feet.

After a while the Doctor noticed a small door a some light shining in to the tunnel.

"You are wanted at the office of our new master."

The doctor was lead up a small fight of stairs into a small room where the new leader supposedly was.

"Come in Doctor" said a voice

"So come on then who are you" asked the doctor

"Oh you already know me."

A man walked out from behind a screen.

"Hello Doctor"

The doctor gasped in shock as the man standing in front of him was none other than Sammi…


	6. set in stone

The ultimate betrayal

_**Set in stone**_

The Doctor stood in the dark room facing the man he thought was his friend. It was wrong. Sick even.

"Can't say I'm surprised Sammi. You always seemed a bit." The doctor paused trying to think of a word to use to describe Sammi. "Weird"

"So tell me. Man from Gallifry. What are you going to do? An entire empire of daleks is being reborn and you" Sammi thundered "are going to be the first to die at the hands of this almighty race."

"Yeah" the doctor shrugged off his coat and sat down on a wicker chair making himself at home "heard that one before. But the thing is no ones ever done it. Ever!"

-

-

-

Rose had been sat in the same spot for a couple of hours now. Not doing anything. Just thinking. Jack had fallen asleep next to her within the first hour. Rose couldn't understand how he could be so calm about everything he never seemed scared.

"How do you cope" muttered Rose to her sleepy friend. Jack eyes slowly opened as he woke.

"Well it's not easy but whenever I get bored I go out looking for aliens."

Rose smiled "I meant how do you cope with everything. You never get scared. You even talked sarcastically to an imperial dalek. Not even the doctor would do that!"

"Hey I am scared of some things. Remember that time when I first met your mum"

"Oh yeah. You saw her in a face mask. Screamed and ran for your life"

"I'm still convinced that woman is a slitheen." Joked jack. He gave Rose one of his cheesy grins before pulling a small piece of paper out of his is ww2 soldier's coat. "Look what I've got" waving it in front of Rose's face. "It's a map. To an underground lair. Daleks lair to be exact."

Rose sprang to her feet. "Where'd you get that?"

"I hate to tell you this rose. But I got it off Sammi. It was in his pocket."

"No." Rose sank back down again. Why was it in Sammi's pocket? It was his father, his father who Sammi hated so much, who was involved with the daleks. Wasn't it?

-

-

-

The doctor was weak. He could hardly stay afloat. This couldn't happen. Not now. After a long boring talk from Sammi about how he was going to take over the world the doctor had broke for a run. With guns set to immobile the daleks had immediately gone after him. Firing from all directions and after 15 minutes or so one found its target. Startled by the impact of the laser blast the doctor through himself of a small cliff that he had come across and into a icy cold lake. Tossing and turning in pain he tried to fight off the power of the laser bullet.

"Just think of things you like." The doctor said to himself "_Tardis_, friendly aliens, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack, science, knowledge, Rose. Oh Rose where are you when I need you." Crying out in pain one last time, the doctor blacked out.

Rose was walking along a small cliff looking for the doctor. And Sammi. Jack was looking for the office they had noticed on the map and had come back to Rose for about half an hour. Suddenly a small noise caught her attention. It had come from the opposite side of the lair. Rose noised lights coming from a small room and made out the faint figures of 4 daleks and 2 men that had an awfully alike shadow. Sammi and the Doctor. Rose couldn't hear anything for a while, she just stood there watching. Then someone broke out into a run and laser shots were being fired from all over the place. Rose noticed a skinny figure in a long coat standing on the cliff opposite her. Jack? No. The Doctor. He was safe. She never saw the dalek lurking in the shadows. Why would she. It was black. But Rose did see this. A gun. A laser beam. And the doctor tumbling into the icy waters below. She heard him shout out but the doctor's voice was too weak. Rose got ready to jump in after him but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"It's too late" whispered Jack "There's nothing we can do"

"Yes there is" protested Rose pulling her arm away "He can still regenerate we just need to get him out of the water!"

Jack stepped back. Rose had never answered him back she was determined. Whatever was going through her mind was set in stone. There was no way Jack could stop her.

"Ok go. But I'm jumping in the water you stay on land. If the daleks see you you're dead. If they see me I'm fine."

Jack pulled off him coat and braces getting ready to face the cold water. Rose noticed a semi-automatic pistol on his right. Jack look down at it too.

"I might just take this off." He said struggling with the belt "As far as I remember the doctors not a big fan of guns". Rose laughed

The catch on the belt release itself and with a strong salute to rose he dived off the cliff and into the water.

"Oh sh …..sugar its freezing" shouted jack

Turning around jack saw a body floating face up on the water. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead!" jack muttered to himself. Swimming over to the doctor seemed like the hardest thing Jack had ever done. He could hardly swim. Every move that he made sent a ripple of pain siring through his body. And the question of whether the doctor was still alive made the journey even more agonising.

"Nice of you to drop by Jack" shouted a familiar voice

"Its _Captain_ j...j...jack. What do you want traitor"

"Ohh traitors such a harsh word don't you think. I never said anything about not working for the daleks. I never helped you do anything against the daleks so technically I'm in the clear." Reasoned Sammi standing on a rock near where Rose was hiding "But anyway where's Rose. I mean I've got you, the unconscious doctor over there so I think it's only fair that she joins in."

The doctor started to groan from the other side of the lake to where he hade been. Whilst Sammi had been talking he'd come around and had swam over to Rose.

"Lay a finger on her on I'll…I'll" The doctor got lost for words.

"Nice of you to wake up" said Jack

"Thanks I've got a splitting headache though. I was hit right in the back of the head."

"Ha. Continue your sentence doctor of what will you do to me. From the first moment I looked at you I knew that you hadn't the guts to kill. Your harmless I don't see why the daleks fear you so much."

"They fear me because they know what I can do. And they're not stupid enough to provoke me like you do coz' trust me mate you don't want to see me angry."

Sammi jumped off his rock and strutted over to the doctor and Rose "Is that a treat" he whispered in the doctors ear. "Because if it is you'd better start running"

Rose came out of the shadows and slowly walked towards Sammi with tears stinging her eyes. "I trusted you and you through it back in my face. You're dad never was part of the human cult of skaro was he. You were the 4th and you killed everyone else in the group so you would have complete control."

Sammi smiled "you're very clever Rose Tyler" He spoke to Rose in a soft comforting voice unlike he did with the doctor and captain jack "That's another reason why I love you. I just want you to know that I won't harm you. It's just the doctor and Jack that will die"

"For love of god, how many times it's captain jack to you. And good luck with the killing part. You might find that the doctor and I are pretty hard to kill" Shouted the captain shivering as he said it "It's to cold in here I'm getting out"

Jack slowly swam back over to Rose and the doctor looking around him for any daleks as he went. Rose ran over to jack's coat and gun ready to give them to him when he got out.

"Anyway Sammi if that's your real name because one things for sure. That sure isn't your real face. Who are you?"

Sammi's hand reached up to the back of his neck and started to pull away at his face. "We are the founders of Skaro. The greatest planet in all three universes'" Three voices were booming out of Sammi's mouth whilst he was still peeling away his face to reveal a 3 eyed alien. I looked much like a human just with no flesh on its face just muscle. A deep scar ran across its left eye.

The doctor gulped and picked himself up off the ground "Mavro isn't it. Cousin of Davros 2nd leader of the 12th cascade of Minus. We've met before do you not remember. Mind you I've regenerated 9 times since then. It was back on gallifry, the day it burnt. You were in the academy killing all the young ones and I tried to stop you but you teleported away before I could kill you." Anger raged in the doctors eyes.

"Ah yes" smirked Mavro "It was just a small target practice for me before we destroyed you planet."

"My son was amongst those you killed that day." The doctor shouted "You killed him right in front of me."

Mavro stepped back.

The doctor walked towards him "But you can't take it now because you know what I'm about to say to you." The doctor held out his hand for Mavro to shake. "I forgive you" He whispered in Mavro's ear.

Mavro lunged towards the doctor but missed and fell. He was feeling things he had never felt before sympathy, anger and above all love. Mavro didn't know how he had done it but he had fallen in love with Rose and the only way he could get her was by killing the doctor. Once again he rose to his feet on leaped at the doctor and once again he fell.

"Watch it scar face" joked the doctor "I love that film. I've always wanted to do that famous line just with my sonic screwdriver"

"What you mean this" Jack spoke for the first time in a while. His hand whipped inside his coat and pulled out the pistol that rose had seen earlier. "Say hello to my little friend" And without a second thought he fired. "That's the way of the ninja. Silent." Jack reloaded his gun "and deadly"

"No" shouted the doctor catching Mavro as he fell. Blood was running everywhere. "Why'd you do that?"

"I pay attention. Look at his hand. There's an automatic electric bladeton. If he had caught hold of you, you would have been paralysed. I was tying to help"

"What's an automatic electric bladeton" Rose asked turning over her ex friend's hand. As she did it rose noticed that there was no pulse. Mavro was dead.

"It doesn't matter. Listen when I was running I saw a dalek harvester which is the machine daleks use to make, well daleks. Anyway the number on that machine said 20,000 which means in that 20,000 daleks are in that room waiting to be activated" the doctor fixed his eyes on rose. "Jack filled in on the whole emerald thing right?" Rose nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to work some time lord magic. By the way this might hurt a bit."

The doctor put his index fingers and middle fingers up to Rose's temples. He could feel the power running through him. The doctor was looking inside Rose mind trying to find a way to activate the emerald inside her. "Got you" The Doctor stepped back and turned away. He knew that the release of the contents of the emerald was going to be painful to rose and he could bear to watch.

Rose was scared. The doctor had just done something to her and now she felt a massive pain growing in her head. She could feel something else happening too. A build up in her throat. Was she going to be sick? No it was something else.

"Stand back" The doctor told Jack "And cover your eyes"

Suddenly a gush of emerald green dust and light came pouring out of Roses mouth. The doctor could hear the screams of the daleks dying in his head. It was working. The daleks were gone forever.

The green light faded and Rose gasped for air. The daleks were gone. Dead. But there was a funny feeling deep down inside her. For some reason Rose knew that the doctors old enemy could never be defeated. They'll always be around until the end of the universe. Stalking. Waiting. Killing.


	7. back on board

A

**A.N: sorry this chapter is rather short (when I say rather I mean very). I didn't just want to end it there and I thought it would be nice to tell you a small bit about what's happening in my next story (Which I won't write of a couple of weeks or so).**

_**Back on board**_

The doctor fired up the _Tardis _engines. "So Jack" The doctor dug around in his pocket and pulled out jack's old Tardis key "What'd you say. You back on board."

Jack smiled and took hold of the key "One trip. I've got a team I've got to get back to"

"Right yeah I forgot about that. Could I meet them?" asked the doctor

"Set the co-ordinates for Cardiff. Ianto and Gwen have always wanted to met you."

"Cardiff it is"

" the day I left was wednesday 20th october so acn we land the day afer. please. Any time before or after and you in trouble."

The Tardis made a funny groaning noise as it pulled out of ancient china and headed towards cardiff.


End file.
